Fnaf Oneshots
by SexToyBonnie
Summary: \ (ツ) / i guess this'll be updated as time goes on but idk requests are open so hmu


Letting out a low hiss as the tell-tale click of a camera being shutdown rung throughout the small party room, the blue rabbit pressed a hand against his temple. While the restaurant as a whole hadn't been open for very long, Toy Bonnie had joined six months after the initial opening and was yet to grow used to the obnoxious noises the camera produced from twelve and six each night shift before they went into idle mode until midnight the following night. The cameras were never manned during the day - there was no point due to the sheer amount of people that entered the building each day.

The sound of a door slamming shut brought the animatronic back into reality. Two hours until the place opened to the public. Two more hours until he was placed back into the loop of entertaining children that couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Huffing at that thought, Toy Bonnie began to walk aimlessly, heading nowhere in particular and finding himself in a back room where Mangle was busy putting herself back together in preparation for the following day. Perking her ears up as she sensed another being in the room, she swivelled around on her heel before a surprised look passed over her face.

"Hey, Bon. I can't say I was expecting you here," she said, holding a piece of her upper arm on her endoskeleton until a small click sounded, "What's up?" Toy Bonnie let a small smile ghost his face. It was true that he spent the two hours before opening alone, usually practicing on his guitar, rather than spending time with the others.

"Nothing much. I just didn't have much to do tonight," his eyes followed as Mangle continued to rebuild her body piece by piece, "Doesn't that hurt?" The fox looked up in surprise.

"Pardon?" The blue rabbit recoiled mentally, cursing the lack of emotion in his previous question.

"When they tear you apart - and you have to rebuild yourself - does it hurt?" He murmured. Mangle purred slightly, glancing down at the pile of scratched parts that lay at her feet.

"It used to. The employees used to glue the pieces onto my body to try and deter the children," she said airily, shrugging "But you know how they are. They don't give up very easily. They bent my endoskeleton and exposed and broke some of my wires, so I don't really feel anything anymore." Toy Bonnie hesitated, it was obviously a touchy subject with her, but she was explaining it so casually.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, dropping his gaze. Mangle's eyes flashed as he looked away.

"Don't worry about it, Cotton Tail. Besides, it has its... uses." There was an edge to her voice that made the rabbit look up curiously with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, I'll bite. Like what?" Toy Bonnie didn't even register the toothy grin before he felt his feet leave the ground, but he never fell. A small jolt of fear passed through him he as watched thick wires begin to snake up his legs, arms and back, holding him up. His eyes met with the glowing ones of Mangle as she looked at him as a spider would a fly.

"I've been here since the beginning. But I've heard some rumours about you newer models." She purred, her eyes raking over the body of the rabbit displayed before her, "Especially

about what happens when you guys... What did they call it? "Go off stage"." He clicked his tongue nervously as he struggled weakly in his bonds. It was true - three of the four animatronics had been taken out of commission a couple of months after the opening of the pizzeria to get fitted with new equipment and new AIs to suit the needs of a less family friendly business the manager of the company ran on the side. Mangle was the only one not refitted due to the sheer amount of money that would have had to go into fixing her up. Toy Bonnie bit his bottom lip as he pondered over how the secret would have gotten out. He came to the conclusion that it must have been Freddy, due to the fact that he was always looking for a way to show off his 'newness' to the withered animatronics that lay in one of the back rooms.

While he had been lost momentarily in his own thoughts, one of Mangle's wires had brushed tediously close to the button hidden behind his bow tie. Maybe a look of fear had ghosted over his face, but a satisfied grin split the fox's face as the wire quickly pressed the small button, the rabbit arched his back as his body began to adapt to the moment. His mind switched to a more advanced AI, allowing him to seem and act more human as he reacted to each scenario. And a fully erect cock popped out from a compartment on his crotch, glistening slightly in the sparingly lit room. Mangle's eyes landed hungrily on the prize and Toy Bonnie twitched in response to the intensity of the stare.

Smirking happily, the fox deftly touched the base of his member and sniggered lightly at the dirty moan that poured from his lips. Marvelling at his reaction for another moment or two, she ran a finger experimentally up his length. The sensitivity of his cock must have been massive, as he bucked his hips and whined at the lack of any proper simulation as soon as Mangle recoiled her hand. Looking at the squirming figure through amused eyes, she seemingly took pity and directed a free wire to wrap itself around his member and set a rather rough pumping pattern that would have been quite painful but left the rabbit a mess. Drool pooled in his mouth and ran down messily as his tongue lolled to the side, his hands were clenched white knuckled around the bonds that held him suspended. Approaching closer, Mangle ran a claw over the head of his length as the wire continued to jerk him off.

"Honestly - people are into this?" It was a rhetorical question, and Mangle didn't even give Toy Bonnie a chance to respond before continuing, "Humans are strange." Gazing at the rabbit through hooded eyes, she just watched his reactions. Arching his back, the animatronic felt himself grow closer to the edge and he strained against his bonds.

"Nngh... Ma-Mangle... I'm going to..." The blue rabbit could hardly string a sentence together, his vision was hazy and he could only focus on the burning sensation building in his abdomen. Flashing a toothy grin, Mangle tightened the wire around the base of his cock, causing a pained yell from rabbit. Placing a claw under his chin, she lifted his head to meet her burning gaze.

"Cum for me." She whispered loosening the wire. He obeyed quickly, pumping his artificial load over his stomach as a lustful moan spilled from his mouth.

The sound of a chiming bell echoed throughout the building. Recoiling her wires, she dropped the rabbit unceremoniously on the floor.

"Better get cleaned up for the day ahead." The white fox sniggered, casting a look over her shoulder at the body that was splayed on the floor. Toy Bonnie groaned in response as a sickeningly happy scream of a child pierced the silence.


End file.
